Perfect
by Compound1O8O
Summary: One Direction fanfic -One of Zayn's biggest turn-ons...Wrote this for my friend Zoë


A/N: Hi, guy's ^^ I wrote this one for my soul mate, Zoë. Hope u enjoy it, babe! And yeah...I like the italic...xD

Fact: Bedding one of the hot boys from One Direction is the wild fantasy from all the fan girls.

Well, I'm so lucky that this is not only a fantasy.

Since we know each other from when we were still in diapers, I was their best friend, and they treated me like a sister. But for Zayn, I was more than a sister. I was his princess. His lover.

And his toy.

I looked up through my lashes at my master, who was lingering above me, waiting for me to raise my head and kiss him.

His big brown puppy eyes scanned my face, begging me to lean up and press my mouth against his.

Without hesitation I ran my hands through his dark hair, and he pushed back against them, enjoying the sensation of my hands massaging his scalp.

With one finger under my chin he forced me to look right at him, and he softly ran his tongue over my lower lip. I whimpered at the fantasy of that hot tongue laving other body parts, but for now, my lips were enough. We enjoyed the foreplay the most, how it could make us wild and needy and begging for each other's touch.

" Kiss me...", His velvet voice burned in my veins, and a shiver ran up my spine.

Zayn would never make a sound during sex, never. When he was about to come, his voice would still be as quiet and soft as it always was. He wouldn't even moan.

I smiled encouragingly at him, causing him to lower his head and to press his lips against mine.

With a satisfied smile I sighed and let my hands wander over his back, seeking the hem of his shirt.

He leaned back up again, allowing me to take his shirt of and to admire his toned chest.

The boy rarely worked out, but still he was muscled. He was perfect. And he was _mine._

Every time I saw him shirtless, it was like I had never seen him before. The experience of making love with Zayn was so familiar, yet new territory, every time again.

" You're beautiful...", I could hear the awe and admiration in my own voice, and I ran a finger over his chest.

My alabaster tone and his tanned skin were in perfect contrast, and they were perfectly balanced.

It was almost unbelievable, that after all those time, it was still me, and only me, who could see, feel and enjoy Zayns perfect body.

" Kiss me...", He whispered again, and I eagerly latched my lips onto his and without waiting for him to make the first move, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth.

He always tasted of cinnamon, in a perfect combination with lemon, even if he didn't brush his teeth already that day. _Everything_ about him was perfect.

While my tongue was exploring his mouth, his hands found their way into my camisole and he smiled against my lips when he couldn't feel a bra.

" That's my girl...", He purred, and he turned his head to nibble at my earlobe.

A small whimper escaped my lips when those glorious fingers brushed against a hardened nipple.

He chuckled.

I felt him licking a trial down to my throat, where his soft tongue disappeared and his white teeth sank into my flesh. I gasped, and his tongue flicked out to lap at my skin.

While he was nipping and sucking, my hands were still roaming up and down his sides, but I was in for something kinky tonight. Without him noticing, my hands crept lower and lower, until they were cupping his buttocks through the thin fabric of his jeans.

When he still didn't notice, I raised one of my hands, and swiftly smacked his ass.

" Ouch!", His head jerked up, and he looked down at me, confusion and wanton clearly in his eyes.

" What was that?"

" I hit your ass...", I replied innocently, and my hand caressed that awesome bottom.

" Yeah, I figured that out...But why?"

" You don't like it?", I tried to sound as seductive as possible, and it seemed to work.

He gulped visibly, and his cheeks were now a faint scarlet tone.

" What's the matter, _Zayn..._", I tried to make his name sound like something dirty and sexual, and he ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

" I...Err...Like it...A lot...", He didn't dare to look into my eyes.

" Really?", My lips curled up into a devilish grin and I hit his right buttock again.

And for the first time in my life, I heard Zayn moan.

I never heard it before, and it instantly got me more wet than I had ever been.

It was, just like everything he did, _perfect._

His eyes were shut and his head thrown back, trying to suppress a scream.

_Dang,_ he looked sexy. So..._ vulnerable_.

Oh, how it turned me on to be on top for once. Just once.

" Baby?", I whispered.

" Yes?", His voice was hoarse, and his cheeks were still a pretty pink.

" Get up and take off your pants."

" But, I'm always..."

" Take them off. _Now._", I cut him off, trying to get my best glare on my face.

His eyes widened at my dominant behavior, and he got off of me and slowly removed his pants.

Now he was only in his boxers, and he waited patiently for me to tell him what to do.

With a cat-like maneuver, I approached, and I cocked my head to the side.

The devilish grin was still plastered on my face, and I walked around him, so I was facing his back.

I cocked my head to the side and I reached out a hand to knead the muscles at his shoulder.

He immediately relaxed into the touch and leaned back against me, pressing his body up against my chest.

With one hand, I tickled my way down his chest and abdomen, making sure to hit all the good spots until I reached my destination. I cupped his erection through his briefs and he pushed into my hand, desperately trying to increase the contact.

I kissed his neck and shoulder before withdrawing my hand from his obvious tent and pushing him forward onto the bed, so he was on his stomach.

" And now, we're going to do _exactly_ what _I _want to do...", I hiss into his ear.

He shivers at my tone, and my hands are at his hips again, ready for spanking.

When the first smacks hit him, he remained silent, but after a moment or two his delicious sounds were back.

" H-Harder...Please...", He pleaded, and he looked up into my eyes.

" As you wish...", I chuckled darkly and gave him a few more blows.

" _Ah! _Baby, please...It...It feels so good...",He screamed when I smacked him a bit too hard.

" You dirty little slut...", I whispered in his ear, enjoying it for once that he is squirming and twisting beneath me.

We were only busy for a few minutes, and his cock was already leaking when I turned him around.

With one smooth jerk his briefs came off, freeing the huge prick from its prison.

I stared in awe at it, he was so beautiful...Even his dick.

With eagerness I licked a trial from the base of his cock up to the tip, and he gasped when he felt my hot tongue working on him.

I dipped my tongue into the split, tasting his precome, and moaned at the slightly salty taste.

" Zayn, you're so perfect...", You breathed while taking his whole length into your mouth.

Zayn let out a squeaky moan when I swallowed him down in one time, I never did that before.

He was quiet again, and he silently thrust his hips up as I bob my head up and down his shaft.

When I heard his breath hitch, my movements became slower, and with a pop I let go of him.

Without any further ado I stripped naked and climbed on top of him, smashing my mouth against his in a heated kiss.

It was kind of messy, though, since he was panting so heavily.

" Come on, Zayn...Please me, it's your turn..."

Slowly, he climbs on top of me and positions himself between my legs, I encouragingly smile at him, and with one smooth thrust he's inside of me.

" Move.", I spoke through my teeth as he leisurely started slithering in and out of me.

He leaned forward, and he sped up a bit, and I grabbed his head and pulled him back down for a desperate kiss.

" Harder.", I commanded him, and he obeyed like a loyal puppy.

His thrusts sped up, and he was slamming hard into me, and I had to keep myself from screaming.

Zayn changed his angle, and when he hit my sweet spot I clawed my nails into his smooth skin, leaving patterns of red behind.

His movements became frantic, more urgent, as he rocked back into me, and with each thrust his groaning became louder and louder.

There was a metaphorical string inside of me, and with each thrust it was strung up, bringing me closer to the edge.

And when Zayn gave one final slam and came deep inside me, that string snapped, and heath flooded my stomach. I gave a high-pitched moan before looking up at my lover, who was still panting.

" That was one of the most awesome times we had sex, you know?", He spoke through his ragged breath, and stroked my cheek.

" Yes, I know. You were never as loud before...", I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well...", His cheeks turned that beautiful color of pink again...

" A long time ago, when we didn't have a relationship yet, I had something with Liam..."

My mouth fell open in amazement.

" And one time he was spanking me too...It's one of my biggest turn-ons...", He admitted shyly, and I smiled at him.

" Then I guess we should turn you on in that way more regularly..."


End file.
